survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
St. James Cemetery
Location Found while searching "St. Louis Cemetery" near Bienville St and Bourbon St intersection, in New Orleans, Louisiana. Notable Loot * .45 Cal Uzi * Auto Shotgun w/ Light * HK Mark 23 * Tactical 300BLK * AK47, SCAR-H * Henry .357 w/ Light * Sig Sauer P226 * .50 Cal Desert Eagle * Submachine Gun Walkthrough Once you enter, your choices will be; "Say hello," "Attack!," "Hide in graveyard," and "Avoid this." * "Say hello" play through not yet done. * "Avoid" this brings you back to the world map There are two methods of fighting to get the awesome loot in this battle. Fighting will result in going against 16 survivors heavily armed (You will get all their weapons, so checking the loot section to see what they are equipped with may be helpful). There is a hard way (NOT ADVISED) and an easier way. No worries, both ways allow the player to attack first and results with the same loot. * Easy way: "Attack!" will result in two fights. First, a group of 6 survivors. They will be moderately armed. Then their allies will come at you for a second fight. A group of 10 survivors. These guys are better armed than the first 6. * Hard way (NOT ADVISED): First "Hide in graveyard" and then choose to attack them. This path will result in all 16 survivors attacking you in one fight instead of two fights. After killing the 16 survivors, you will have the option to search the bodies or leave. The "hard way" will have a third option of searching the grave (not tried). ----------〉I tried this one today. DO NOT SEARCH, if you do search, you will end up getting nothing. That's right! No loot shows down below if u choose to search and you need to kill a zed, you can search its body but getting nothing.) Searching the body will net: * Loot: Brass Knuckles, .45 Cal Uzi, Auto Shoutgun w/ Light, HK Mark 23, Tactical 300BLK, AK47, SCAR-H, Henry .357 w/ Light, Sledge Hammer, Steel Pipe, .44 Magnum, Sig Sauer P226, Hatchet, .50 Cal Desert Eagle, Claw Hammer, and a Crow Bar. After looting, you will be confronted by more survivors, a rather motley crew. Do not attack them, but asking them who they are will enable you to know their group name as "The Krewe." They will proceed to leave and let you live, but "Follow them" to where they are going. When they finish their praying and are about to leave "Attack" them. You will be blinded and taken. When you reawaken, they will tell you to sacrifice an ally so you can leave. * Sacrifice play through not done. * "Attack"ing them when they tell you to sacrifice will result in a fight against them, a group of 10 armed survivors. You will have the first attack. After killing them all, you're able to take some weapons: * Loot: Machete, Submachine Gun, Wrist Blade, Rope, Assault Shotgun. After looting, you're able to leave back to the world map. Category:Encounters